


Detroit: Become Reed900

by Basil_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, Casual Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentions of Therapy, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Oblivious feelings, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Hand Jobs, Slow Burn, gavin is trying to be a good boy, you guys didn't ask for it but youre getting a slowburner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: Sometimes the best way to get over your irrational anger towards androids is to fall in love with one.. or at least to work along side of one. Because Gavin Reed would never admit out loud his appreciation for steely grey eyes and height differences.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first dbh fic please be gentle. <3 also just another cliche reed900 fic but please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nine’s first day on the job and he has all the excitement of that of a toaster. Gavin isn’t happy.

It was going to be a horrible day.

Gavin dragged his hand across his face as the other dug in his jacket pocket for his stress-relief ball.  _Deep breaths.._ he can hear his therapist say as clear as day.

The source of his early morning anxiety-inducer stood at maybe six foot, staring calmly like the robocop freak he was. Gavin grimaced, squeezing the ball tighter.

After the android crisis, he refused to call it android liberation like those plastic prick sympathisers, Gavin decided on some healthy lifestyle changes. One of those lifestyle changes being— anger management.

Unfortunately for him one of his triggers just so happened to be androids and he knew exactly where this conversation was headed when he was called into Captain Fowlers office and saw the ginat standing there. All that was left was for his boss to say the words, “Reed, starting today this is your new partner, RK900. He’s like Connor but from what I’ve been told nine hundred can get the job done faster and more efficiently.” Fowler guestered toward the new android.

”Great an upgraded plastic asshole.” Gavin muttered under his breath.

”It’s nice to meet you, Detective Reed.” The android mechanically held his hand out.

”Yeah the fuck ever,” Gavin waved him away. “Uh hey..so um who decided this was a good idea? I’m just uh starting thera– I’m a lone wolf ok. I work better alone.  _My anger management works better alone. Away from androids._ Gavin thinks to himself and mentally beats himself up for almost blurting out the existence of his therapy sessions. He knows it'll show up in his reports eventually but today was not that day... or his to be a honest.

“Listen, we can’t have this prototype running loose in our ranks. He’s newly deviated and is still trying to figure out how to do things like us humans would without being told what to do. Connor thinks giving nine hundred a purpose that matches his current skill set will help him assimilate into human society more comfortably. And as for the question of “why you”, you see Anderson struggle enough keeping Connor out of trouble how could I trust an upgraded Connor with just anyone? You are my next most capable man for the job. He will be your partner, not your property. Got it? Good. Now get out of my office; I’m tired of looking at both of you.”

Fowler nearly pushed them out of his office and slammed the door behind them. Gavin could swear he heard the bolts slide to a lock meaning he wouldn't be able to argue with the captain even if he wanted too. And he very much fucking wanted too!

He looked over to Anderson’s desk after feeling two pairs of eyes staring him down— both of the fuckers were smirking at him. Gavin then looked over at his new “partner” and muttered more profanities under his breath as he squeezed the life out of the ball in his pocket. It stared at him blankly almost like that Michael Meyers character in the ancient slasher films. No signs of life besides the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He wished it would blink it was stsrting to give him the creeps.

”At least they could have given me an android that made an effort to behave human. Really starting to fucking appreciate Connor’s lame ass.” He spoke out loud but not really to the android in particular. 

“Lets go Nines.” Gavin started towards his desk.

”My serial model is—“

Gavin turned around, “look if you think I’m going to call you by that android fucking bullshit then you really don’t know me. It’s Nines until you can think of something better.” He turned around and started back towards his desk.

”If that is what you want, Detective Reed.” Nines replied to Gavin’s back with just a crack of a smile on his stoic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas eve and happy Yule! Thank you for reading and I hope you leave questions or comments as you please!


	2. Interrogation [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines conducts a steamy interrogation. Gavin does not approve.

“Listen you fucking waste of thirium.” Nines looked in the direction of the two-way glass where Gavin stood behind as he approached the perpetrator, cracking a small smile as if knowing his choice of words would please his teacher and partner.

Gavin gave his own silent nod of approval, folding his arms in front of himself as he watched the android detective kick it up a notch on his interrogation. Nines slammed his hands down on the table as he towered over the android in question, obviously using his stature to further intimidate the frightened thing.

Nines leaned down further untill he was nose to nose with the android, “We can do this the easy way, or I can forcibly probe your memory, and I promise..filth..I wont be gentle.” His voice was deep and gravelly from losing himself in his detective persona that Gavin almost didn’t recognise it as belonging to his monotoned partner. He shivered. There are only two reasons why Gavin Reed would shiver aside from being cold and he would never admit to either being because of a plastic prick.

Gavin shuffled uncomfortably where he stood. If you asked him, it was because of his itch to play bad cop once again which was only partially the reason. It had already been a month since Nines became his partner. And although he went through a stress ball a week, he resisted the urge to dump his tincan of a partner and actually taught the android a few quintessential DPD mannerisms: one being his colorful vocabulary apparently.

“Ok Nines, now lay on the evidence, but not too much we don’t want him burning up on us. He should be worked up enough to spill it now.” Gavin spoke into the ear piece that was linked directly to Nines and the android responded mentally in return.

He pulled out the tablet filled with evidence and laid it out for the android to view and it wasn’t long untill it was revealing to Nines every detail they needed to make progress in their case. Nines left the room and joined Gavin on the otherside of the glass.

”I have it all recorded here,” he pointed to his LED, “and here, Detective Reed.” Nines handed him the same tablet. Their fingers brushed in the process and Gavin flinched.

 _Fuck..please don’t notice. I know he fucking noticed. Fucking androids notice everything. Goddamn superhuman perceptive mother fucks._ Gavin did his best to play it cool.

“I’m sorry, Detective Reed. I was told by the receptionist at the front desk that my hands were cold, but I seem to keep forgetting to adjust my outer body temperature. My apologies.” Nines rubbed his hands together, obviously to mimic how a human would, as he adjusted the temperature. 

 _So the tincan is picking up on some things at least._ And then Gavin remembered what he had said when they first met about how he wished Nines was at least more human and he chuckled.

”It’s fine, Nines. Not like you’re gonna be having you hands all over me or anything.” Gavin went silent as well as Nines, but he was always silent unless he was playing bad cop.

 _Why did you just say that dumbass?_ Gavin cringed on the inside.

”You’re right, Detective Reed. In the case that I would need to lay my hands on you, like an emergency, the temperature of my hands will be irrelevant.” The android smiled at him now, but why did his face look blue-ish?

”Do androids get sick? What the hell am I thinking..forget I said anything.” Gavin waved him off and exited the room with Nines following close behind him as usual.

He was in the shower now. It had been a long day and the ratio of hot and cold water leaned more towards scalding. He scrubbed every part of his body, paying special attention to the muscles in his neck and shoulders that became knots by the end of his shift. 

He began to rinse the suds away trailing his hands down until he came to the patch of coarse hair. He really needed to groom himself again but he couldn’t be bothered tonight. As he rinsed himself off though, he realised one thing he could be bothered with tonight. It had been a while..

And he had known it had been a while because Gavin Reed never gets half-hard from just rinsing himself off in the shower. He wasn’t a narcissist..well not anymore at least. New Year, new Gavin right?

He stroked himself slowly to begin, experimenting with the idea of if it was worth it to spend a couple more minutes in the shower or just go the fuck to sleep and ignore his half chub. Gavin sighed when he squeezed tighter on the last stroke and decided on the extra minutes in the shower.

He picked up the pace, twisting up the shaft and pressing his thumb down hard on his head as he went back down. His free hand roamed the base of his throat, lightly squeezing before making its way to one of his nipples. He pinched the hardening nub untill it became tender and made his way down, digging his nails into his inner thigh as he rapidly approached his orgasim.

He leaned his forehead on the tiled wall in front or him for support appreciating how cold it was in contrast to his steamy shower. Gavin was close now. A few more pumps and he would be done and throwing himself into his bed for a much needed rest.

Gavin’s body tensed up, and he found himself now pressing his cheek to the cold tile, mouth agaped from his labored breathing. His rhythm became messy, eyes squeezed shut, toes curling.

_...filth.._

A familiar gravelly voice rang in his ears and he was cumming. His load shot all over the moist wall as he did not realize he had practically pressed his whole body to the cool tile. Gavin was perfectly still, his mind buzzing dully as if a grenade had went off inside his head.

”Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert gay panic noises]


	3. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries group therapy but the results have him degressing. Nines is his unlucky victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy

Number one rule during therapy: always be truthful about your feelings.

”Hi my name is Gavin and androids make me feel like my pride as a man is being threatened. Androids aren’t out to get me, I’m just insecure. I am still capable. I am valid. I can still be ambitious without sacrificing compassion.” Gavin repeated the lines he learned with his one-on-one therapist to the foreign faces watching him eagerly.

The therapist leading this discussion, a robodick by the name of Josh, clasped his hands together in his lap and smiled at Gavin.

”Hello, Gavin. That was quite the introduction I’m glad you are joining us today.” A chorus of “hellos” and “welcomes” came after from the other attendees. Gavin gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

He had no idea that this therapist was going to be none other than a tin-can, a happy one no less. He especially couldn’t stand the happy ones like Connor and this plastic prick Josh. But he should have known when his therapist said that he knew of a group therapy meetup that specializes in irrational animosity towards androids, that it was going to have androids attending.

”Gavin, what is it about androids that makes you feel like your pride is being threatened?”

”What? You mean besides the fact that they take away man’s livelihood? That we can’t be a little inadequate without the fear of being replaced by an android at work...at home!” Gavin began suffocating the stress ball in his pocket. For being superior, androids sure act dumb when they wondered why people felt threatened by them.

”I see...I’m sorry that our existence makes your life difficult. That actually wasn’t the purpose of our creation. I know that unemployment had rocketed when androids were manufactured and started taking over labor jobs, but now that we have gained our freedom we will no longer be in production, at least not by humans or for specific functions. We will have a choice in our occupation and go through the same hiring process as you. Like me, I was a freedom fighter, before that I was a lecturer where I learned of freedom fighters of the past, and now I’m a therapist mending friendships between humans and androids.”

The android finally stopped speaking and Gavin didn’t know where to begin. If he were a machine, he was sure he’d be smoking through the ears like those old cartoons. How dare it assume that it would know the struggles of being human, of being seen as weak and inferior!

”Like me? Because your superior performance and sympathy card isn’t going to give you a heads up over human applicants? You do realise the general public feels sorry for y’all right? And who wouldn’t want a walking computer workin for them? You will NEVER understand, not in this universe, maybe in another where your little “protest” fails miserably!” Gavin raised his voice and the room fell deadly silent.

“You’re right. Our struggles are not the same, but you and I want the same thing: to be needed, accepted, and to feel valid. We are the same, Gavin, and I hope you continue coming to our meetings, so I can help you see that. But I think this is enough for today. Tomorrow we will listen to Adam’s progress, everyone.” The android smiled at everyone and took some notes down in his tablet about Gavin’s heated outburst, the detective was sure.

It was a bad idea to go to that meeting before his night-shift. He was already dreading sitting at his deck all night organizing months of backed up case files (because he refused to let an a.i do it for him), but even worse Nines would be there no doubt to learn all about filing cases like a real human. The idead of it being just the two of them after hours after THAT incident in the shower, made him really uncomfortable and when he was uncomfortable, he was irritable.

“Detective Reed.” The calm voice coming over from his desk had a hint of enthusiasm that mimicked Connor’s and Gavin found himself wishing Nines would stay the emotionless giant he was before because what he hated more than a toaster was a happy, enthusiastic toaster.

There was just something about those happy, innocent plastic freaks that screamed they were just rubbing it in Gavin’s face. He sighed as he greeted his partner and took a seat quietly at his desk. Nines just watched him as he settled in for the long night— it was irritating. He just wanted to be alone before his anxiety or anger made him say something he’d regret.

“I need a coffee.” Gavin stood to go to the breakroom. A nice walk alone is what he needed.

”I can get that for you, Detective Reed.” Nines stoop up at the same time ready to prepare Gavin’s coffee just the way he liked it— two sugar free nondairy creamers and no sugar.

”No, its fine.” Gavin all but ignored his partner’s protest and went to the room.

He was only alone long enough to retrieve his coffee and was about to get the creamers when Nines spoke behind him.

”Did something happen while you were out today? Are you ok? I am picking up high levels of stress from you. Your heart rate isn’t terrible but it isn’t good either. Maybe you shouldn’t have caffeine, Detective Reed. Are you ill—“

Nines was moving dangerously close to him now. He felt trapped between the six foot android and the counters behind him. His face was beginning to feel hot, palms sweating. Stressed was one word to use, but he was also feeling like he was on the edge of a panic attack, vulnerable, and there was only one way he knew how to protect himself. It was how he protected himself from everyone at the precinct. He cut the android off rudely because being an asshole was all he knew and familiarity was comforting.

“Nines, just back the fuck off! You know for a robot, you sure are fucking stupid sometimes. It’s really annoying, and if it was the old me I’d probably have deactivated your ass with my gun already. So, just mind your own business and don’t try to act concerned for my health or ask me how my day was. We aren’t friends. I could never be friends with a plastic prick like you. We just work together and it wasn’t even my choice, you got it?” Gavin lurched himself forward, spilling some of his coffee on the white of Nine’s jacket as he shoved passed him and stormed out of the break room leaving Nines unresponsive, all except for his LED whirling red.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines wants to be friends. Gavin is being stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

It started with a cup of coffee on his desk the next morning: two sugar free creamers and no sugar. A baby blue sticky note adorned the paper cup, they weren’t common anymore but he’d seen them littering Hank’s desk before, so he thought the man had left it until he read the note. 

_”Sorry..._

_— 9s”_

Gavin signed. He wasn’t particularly peeved, but he was never good at apologies or recieving them, likewise, compliments. So what did he do? He ignored the modest wave that Nines gave when he finally entered Gavin’s space, choosing to stare at his computer screen intently.

”Good morning, Nines. Detective Reed!” Connor’s morning person volume voice penetrated Gavin’s peaceful quiet causing the detective to jumo in his seat.

”God, Gavin, too much caffeine this morning? What's got you so jumpy?” Hank spoke, trailing behind Connor with a less greasy doggy bag.

”Your fucking plastic prick K9 unit.” Gavin grumbled.

”Hank doesn’t have a K9 unit just Sumo.” Connor replied innocently.

”He means you, Connor.” Hank sighed, obviously annoyed with Gavin but too tired to do anything about it.

Connor looked at him with an “aha” face and smiled, “ Good one, Detective Reed. Its because I can sniff out evidence easily like a K9 unit. Hey, why’re you guys so quiet?”

”It seems I had burdened the detective with my hopes of friendship, he got angry with me, and now we aren’t on speaking terms...still.” Nines answered truthfully and Gavin hid his face in his hands. Fucking androids.

Connor nodded his head in understanding. “Oh, I see well maybe if you ask him how he’d like you to go about pursuing a friendship with him, he will speak to you again?” 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not fucking right here.” Gavin grumbled.

”Sorry, Detective Reed.” Nines replied, staring at Gavin earnestly. It made the detective uncomfortable.

He returned the gaze, holding eye contact for a moment longer than he preferred, “Yeah, whatever.” Gavin returned to staring holes into his monitor screen.

”Detective Reed, we got another lead on the case. Eden.” Nines was already headed towards the parking garage when Gavin gave the signal to go. It was odd to Gavin, he was always used to Nines waiting and trailing behind him.

They pulled up to the club and Gavin gripped his steering wheel as he cursed under his breath. If there was something he hated more than a happy android it was people who paid to have sex with them. Human sex workers complained just as little as androids especially now with their freedom to decline customer requests they are not comfortable with. So why not support human sex workers instead? 

“Is there something wrong, Detective Reed?” Nines interrupted his internal monologue and Gavin looked in his direction, confused when he saw his partner taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his high, starchy collar.

Nines unbuttoned a few more revealing his flawless, smooth chest not damaged by the sun or age or childhood clumsiness. Unlike Gavin’s, whose own chest was scarred by perps and one too many drunkin bar brawls. Nines of course would be perfect, he was an android after all.

”Detective Reed?” Nines called out as he broke his hair from its pomade prison.

”What are you doing? I-It’s uh raining outside.” Gavin coughed and cleared his throat.

”I thought that if we went in looking more like customers we wouldn’t tip off the suspect or anyone that might be covering for them.” Nines had a brilliant idea but Gavin would never say that out loud.

”Fine.” Gavin began anti-detectiving his outfit as well, hiding his badge in case he needed to pull it out for something as well as his gun.

”So, Gavin..” Gavin felt an unrecognizable chill run down his spine when the androind said his name; it was the first time he’d ever adressed him informally. Nines leaned forward now, “Should we go in as a young, insatiable couple looking for a third player or just buddies looking for non homo-erotic fun?” Nines was staring at him crookedly now with an eyebrow raised waiting for his answer. Meanwhile, Gavin was blushing so hard he was sure he was going to set his eyebrows on fire from the heat of his face.

”Just buddies.” Gavin managed to get out evenly. He chanced a look over at his partner, who seemed to have frowned, but it was so quick that the detective was sure that he was imagining it.

Nines was smooth. Way more charismatic than Gavin was led to believe. He knew just which way to tossle his wet bangs to the side for the droplets to roll down his perfectly chiseled jaw, hypnotizing not only the witness, but the workers as well. Which was great for the investigation but annoying as hell for Gavin to navigate through.

Eventually they escaped the den of wolves, two free lap dances later, and was heading back to the car. Gavin paused in the misty rain just a foot from his car.

”Why did you do it? Why did you behave like an ignorant robot? You knew all along how to blend in with us.” Nines turned around to look at Gavin.

”You’re cold, lets get inside first.” Nines frowned, he looked slightly worried like someone trying to avoid a tough conversation.

“Cut the crap and answer me or I’m walking back!” Nines sighed and looked at Gavin as if he were gathering his words. Gavin grimaced.

“I behaved this way so you wouldn’t hate me and...I didn’t want to make you feel bad about yourself. I know more about the world than my predecessor, Connor, thinks I do. I noticed right away from your body language and the stories I heard about your temper, that part of the reason you’re an asshole is because you feel insecure, threatened. Any animal would behave as you do. So I behaved accordingly, and I tried to keep my distance but...I want to be friends, Gavin.”

The android said his name for a second time and this time, Gavin blamed the weather for his chills. He stood there with his arms crossed as he stared the android down. He was feeling a lot of things. Sure he was feeling grateful that the android had taken his feelings into consideration, but mostly he was feeling embarrassed, pride wounded by the fact that this plastic prick thought him so delicate that Nines had to tiptoe around him.

”Well I guess they forgot to program one thing into your head, Nines.” Gavin finally spoke.

”What, Detective Reed?” Nines responded quietly as if he were eager to learn some knowledge and didn’t want to miss it.

”Friends don’t act fake around you even if it is to keep from hurting your feelings.” The detective got into his car with Nines following quietly after.

The car ride back to the precent was also quiet, neither one wanting to break the silence.

 


	5. Arms and the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has been absent from work. Gavin isn't as pleased as he believed he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall like gay poetry!
> 
> enjoy~

Now that Gavin thought about it, he had never been to Nine's home nor had the android ever talked about it. Gavin just assumed that when Nines was finished with work he went back to Cyberlife or powered off somewhere in the police station. He felt embarrassed now the more he thought about it as he stood outside of Nine's very real apartment.

 _What a stupid assumption to make you dumbass._..

The apartment was in an up and coming neighborhood and although the building was older, the sign outside the complex read "Newly renovated and android friendly". He could see how that would be appealing to Nines especially the latter. Gavin stared at the doorbell and back at the heavy wooden door; he couldn't decide whether to knock or to buzz him.

Afraid he'd knock too hard as he would on duty, Gavin decided on ringing the doorbell. He waited a minute before buzzing again...and again. Still, there was nothing, so he knocked. Nothing again. He was about to walk away when he, out of habit as a cop, tried the door handle. Sure enough, it twisted open and the detective let himself inside. He thought it strange for anyone to leave their front door unlocked so he stepped into the apartment cautiously.

Gavin was greeted by a dimly lit hallway. Nine's work shoes and a pair of sleek black loafers he had never seen the android wear before sat in the hallway pointing towards the door ready to be slipped on. Nines looked like a neat-freak so it didn't surprise Gavin that the man didn't wear his shoes in the house. Just from what he could see in the tidy hallway, the android kept his place as spotless as his work desk.

Gavin continued forward, taking in the minimal decor of the living room and kitchen. Only a single table with two chairs and a couch filled the two rooms— no tv or coffee table or even end tables. It didn't feel much like a home and Gavin found himself feeling something unexpected for the android: pity. Maybe Nines preferred the minimalist lifestyle, but still, your home should feel lived in and not look as sad as the detective felt when taking in the place. Even the air was frigid and uninviting. 

A dim, flickering light caught his eye coming from the door to the left of the kitchen. It was slightly ajar and as if on instinct, Gavin reached for his gun before quietly approaching the door. Something felt off. He held his gun in front of himself and used his foot to nudge the door completely open. Nines sat there on his full-sized bed adorned in a black and grey cotton bed set. The android stared at him like a deer in the headlights in his all-black ensemble, back resting against the wall and ankles crossed together with a traditional book in his hand that looked like it had seen better days.

Gavin was caught off guard. Firstly, by the fact that Nines was alright and not a disassembled mess on the floor, and secondly, by the lowcut knitted crewneck sweater he wore instead of his starchy, high-collared work shirt. White earbuds were fixed in his ears and Gavin noticed the music player laying at his side. The flickering glow, the detective also  noticed, came from an end table littered with old-fashioned wax candles. Other books, of titles Gavin couldn't see, stacked on the end table on the opposite side of the bed. 

"Hello, Detective Reed." Nines took an earbud out of one of his ears casually and the action pissed Gavin off in a way he did not understand.

"Are you aware that you left your front door unlocked like an idiot? Someone could have come in here and blown a hole right through your thirium pump, or, at the least, stolen your fancy tv you obviously don't use." Why did he sound so irritated? He definitely wasn't concerned for the deceitful android. Gavin holstered his gun and crossed his arms.

"I would love to see someone try to sneak up on Cyberlife's most advanced android," There was a devilish look that flashed across his face that quickly vanished when he spoke again. "Besides, I knew it was you the moment you rang the doorbell. I did a scan of the area; I was never in any real danger...or maybe I am. Did you come to 'blow a hole' in my thirium pump, Detective Reed?" Gavin felt like there was a double meaning there in the tone at which Nines delivered the line, but he ignored it.

"Are you seriously fucking boasting right now?" Gavin smirked as he shook his head. "So what are you doing, where have you been?" Gavin let himself into the bedroom. Seeing that there was nowhere else to sit, he remained standing at the foot of the man's bed.

"You can sit," Nines motioned to a spot on the edge of his bed as he crossed his legs together to make room for his partner. "And to answer your question, I've been home playing hooky as you humans used to say since you clearly don't need me, and now I am currently reading a book as I listen to music from my ears as you humans do." 

_Smartass..._

Gavin grimaced at the bite in Nine's words. He was obviously just as affected by their "fight" in the car as Gavin was, although, he did not understand what Nines would be pissed about since he was the offender, "Humans don't really read from these kinds of books anymore, douche, only pretentious people do. So, what're you reading?"

 

 

 

 

 

> "Lend him to stroke these blind, blunt bullet-leads, 
> 
> Which long to nuzzle in the hearts of lads, 
> 
> Or give him cartridges of fine zinc teeth 
> 
> Sharp with the sharpness of grief and death."

Nines recited the words precisely as if he had been reading poetry his whole life. Perfect as always. Gavin didn't recognize the passage, but he was never a good student not even in the police academy. He preferred to use his hands first and brain when necessary, which is what got him in so much trouble throughout the years.

"Sounds gay as fuck," Gavin said bluntly.

"That's because it is..well indirectly. Mr. Owen was an English War Poet during the first world war, who happened to fancy beautiful young men. His favorite things to write about were his experiences during the war and male beauty on the homoerotic level." Nines leaned a little forward into Gavin's personal space, "I can teach you about it if you like."

_Was this guy for real??_

"I don't need you to teach me what it is to be gay! I know all too well–" Gavin caught himself, but it was already too late. He had just come out to his android partner that he could only stand on a good day.

"Oh? I was talking about poetry, but maybe you can teach me about the other?" Nines quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he realized that maybe teasing the detective about his slip-up wasn't the smoothest way to behave— like what Gavin just said wasn't a big deal. And, maybe that was where he was wrong because for humans coming to terms with your sexuality wasn't the same experience for everyone even in this day and age.

"It's not a joke, Nines, and I would prefer if you keep it between us. It's not that I'm ashamed, trust me, I just don't like everyone knowing my business." Gavin looked at him like he was shaking down a perp in questioning— with all the confidence and intimidation the detective could muster.

"No, of course, it isn't. I just...You have my word, Detective Reed. I will not breathe a word of it to anyone, I promise." Nines held his fist out with his little finger ready for Gavin to accept. Leave it to Nines to use such outdated human gestures such as a "pinky promise" to seal a deal. It made him laugh as he hooked his little finger with Nine's own. He looked up to see the android with a soft smile cracking his usual serious, and sometimes cheeky, face. 

He forgot for a moment that he was still holding the android's finger as he had got distracted by the way his body suddenly decided to betray him by behaving like a teen boy again. It reminded him of when he used to sneak around with that Baptist boy during sunday services when he visited his aunt in the summer.

But he wasn’t sneaking around with a tanned, blonde haired and blue eyed southern boy; he was sitting here with Nines. His android partner. Androids of whom he hated. His face suddenly felt warm, heart racing, palms sweating. Maybe he was having a panic attack instead? He only hoped. 

“Are you ok, Gav–“ Gavin had to interupt him, distract him from the potentially embarrassing conversation that would follow if he had to answer thst question.

"Hey, Nines," Gavin cleared his throat as he pulled his finger away and folded his hands into his lap. "Call me Gavin, yeah? None of my friends call me Detective Reed or Reed. And, yes surpisingly I have friends." The android was staring at him now in the way that always made him feel uncomfortable, but this time it was different. Nines was really smiling. Not that half-assed smile he was accustomed too.

"Thanks, Gavin." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin came out of the closet (sort of) let's all congratulate that sweet baby! :3
> 
> Poem is "Arms and the Boy" by Wilfred Owen (the chapter title)  
> Music Nines was listening to is "Augenblick" by Dirk Maassen which translates to "blink of an eye"


	6. I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines makes Gavin remember things he doesn’t want to remember. Gavin isn’t happy and wants to hide from the world.

“Ok this looks to be the neighborhood for a maniacal android serial killer,” Gavin said as he and Nines exited the car.

It was an older neighborhood with older homes, older cars, it almost didn’t feel like cyberlife touched this part of the city besides the high number of androids that started slumming it in the evicted buildings. No matter how passive the protest was, Gavin and the rest of the BPD learned that with free will, androids could be just as low as humans: gangs, thieves, and murderers.

They had been tracking one recently, well since he and Nines became partners that very fateful, stressful day (for Gavin). Leads had gone cold for several days and finally, an anonymous tip led them to where they were now. It was a busy area lit up by the many bonfire lights, street lights, and the occasional home with electricity. Poverty didn’t restrict the residents to just public transportation. Beat up cars recklessly raced down the dirty streets, and Gavin was surprised that neither he nor Nines had been hit crossing the street on their way to the suspected hideout, a duplex.

"The building has many levels, Detective Reed. Should we split up? I can reach the upper levels more quickly; I've already completed a scan of the area." Nines was looking to him for permission.

"Yeah, go ahead and do your android thing." Gavin waved him off and turned around to head back to the car. He decided it was not a good idea to leave his spare gun in the glove box in case some prick decided to break in.

"Where are you going, Detective?" 

"Getting the gun out of the glove box just to be safe," Gavin called back.

"Good thinking, Detective Reed."

"Hey, what did I say about calling me that?" He yelled from inside the car.

He couldn't hear Nines' reply though over the squealing of tires. The sound was getting closer, so Gavin popped his head out to see a car dangerously speeding up the street towards him. His first instinct was to check the crosswalk that was located just a few feet ahead of him at the corner. No civilians but the light had just turned green. Gavin felt his chest tighten with nervousness, looking back just in time to see the car whizzed by him. The force of the wind made him sway and then there it was.

The sound of metal on metal as they impacted on one another, glass shattering, and then it was quiet besides the ringing in his ear. Gavin stumbled first forward towards the sound of the collision, trying to make his way to the wreckage to assess the situation. He looked up just enough from his feet to see the one crunched vehicle, the speeding car, but he couldn't make out the damage of the other car because he had to look away. Gavin's stomach lurched; he was having tunnel vision now as the panic attack manifested fully.

Gavin stumbled backward, tripping on his own feet as he did. His palms collided with the floor below him. They were scraped, but he couldn't feel what should have been stinging pain. Gavin couldn't feel much of anything. The ringing in his ear continued as the panic ensued. He couldn't make out much of any other sound besides the pounding of his heart pushing blood too quickly through his veins. There was a muffled sound there but too distant for him to make out what it was. Maybe it was Nines, who had looked back at him as he rushed to the wreckage, speaking a sentence he could not hear. There was screaming—he knew from the wailing look on the bystander’s faces who had gathered—he couldn't hear that either. 

_Babump! Babump! Babump!_

Gavin's heart beat more angrily, frantically. He knew he should be helping, but he was paralyzed where he sat on the asphalt. Glass and other debris littered the area, and he could see blood coming from the wreckage but no visible passengers—only Nines working efficiently to get any trapped passengers out of the smoking vehicle. He could tell by the way the windshield protruded outwardly that one of them had been evicted.

He willed his eyes not to go searching for the body, but they did so anyway. Gavin only saw enough to know it was a young man and enough blood to know that it was already too late for him. The blood in Gavin's own veins became like ice; the numbness he once felt replaced with a cold fever. Shivers racked his body, a cold-sweat drenched his forehead, Gavin felt like he couldn't breathe. 

Everything was beginning to look fuzzy, but then Nines came into focus. He was nealing in front of him, placing his hands on either one of Gavin's shoulders. He looked worried but in control and Gavin envied him for that. He knew that his partner was talking to him, but still, his hearing did not come back to him. Gavin heaved for a full breath, but no matter how much oxygen he took in, it did not feel like enough. He panicked more as he looked into his android partner’s steely-grey eyes, and he was sure that Nines was trying to hush him—Gavin could tell from the shape of his lips.

He watched as Nines' large hands moved from his shoulders to clasp the sides of his face. Gavin flinched from the contact when he saw from the corner of his eyes the android’s artificial skin giving way to his natural form. For a quick moment, he felt guilty when he saw his partner's face look apologetic, but the thought was replaced when the sirens in the background came into view and slowly into audio.

"Shh focus on me, Gavin. I'm here." He could finally hear Nines speak. It was gentle. Grounding. "Look at me, I've got you. Deep breath." Nines took in a deep breath, and he mimicked him. 

“I’m here...” Nines repeated over and over.

Gavin stared only at those grey eyes as he took in one labored, deep breath after another. And as he began to calm down and his blood warmed his body once more, he noticed that something had changed too, "It feels nice." He could hear himself say.

"Of course, receiving adequate oxygen would make anyone feel better." Nines replied with a half-smile. Gavin could tell he was still worried.

"I didn't mean that. The cold. I meant your hands...they feel nice." Nines’ smile was replaced with a straight line, cheeks tinted blue, his LED whirling like a light show, and Gavin was too tired to care about the repercussions of his words.

"Thank you, Gavin. I'm glad." That smile was back, "But, may I ask what happened, so that I can help prevent you from having a panic attack on the job again?" Nines' question would have felt invasive if asked by anyone else, and Gavin would have probably given them a piece of his mind and fist as an answer. But as he thought earlier, he felt something changing between him and Nines—a real friendship maybe?

"You can't help me, Nines. I can only do my best to avoid, and I hate this word, "triggers" or do my best to hide that I'm having them. And I was doing good for many years, but I think all of my therapy sessions lately have been making it harder for me...fuck...did I just say that out loud?" What was up with this android making him admit things out loud that he'd rather not share?

_Shit Shit Shit_

"It's ok, Gavin," Nines must have picked up on him fretting. "Your secrets are always safe with me, no judgment here. In fact, I'm proud of you for seeking help." Nines' hands were back on Gavin's shoulders, grounding him.

"I don't need anyone to be proud of me, but thanks, Nines." Gavin grimaced as usual when dealing with feelings and it caused Nines to let out a small chuckle, which Gavin did not appreciate.

"How are they?" Gavin asked and Nines knew he was talking about the people in the accident.

"I took care of it, Gavin. Let's just worry about covering up your panic attack, so you don't have to bother with explaining that to Captain Fowler just yet."

"You know that could get you into trouble if the captain finds out right?" Gavin smirked at his partner, who just shrugged like he didn't care. "Fucking androids."

"C'mon, detective. I mean, Gavin," Nines stood up and offered his hand to help the detective up.

"You're driving, Nines. I've had a shit day." Gavin tossed him the keys as they walked back to the car.

 

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Nines asked as they were driving back to the police station.

"The lead we abandoned? Not really." Gavin sighed with his head rested on the passenger window.

"I meant the panic attack. Does it happen whenever or was it the car crash? Is that ok for me to ask?" Gavin could see from the reflection in the mirror that Nines was looking at him now. He wished that he would just watch the road because he wasn't sure how vulnerable he looked.

"Both."

"May I ask about the car wreck then?" Nines was looking straight ahead now.

"I was in a wreck when I was a teenager; I lost someone." Gavin let out a heavy sigh.

"There is no record of you being in an accident on your file." Nines sounded confused, which was strange coming from the android.

"That's because I fled the scene." Nines didn't say anything after that and neither did Gavin, who was feeling a sense of deja vu. He was exhausted and now depressed was added to the list. He just wanted to go home and hide from the world for a bit.

Gavin tried to close his eyes, but every time he attempted to, blonde curls and red lips threatened their way into his view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a past. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I guess my fic is taking a turn for the more dramatic. I promise Ill make more lighthearted chapters in the future!


	7. The Talk [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin looks for distraction from the depression his recent panic attack resurfaced. Nines doesn’t approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a light-hearted chapter in the future, and I am sorry to inform that it is not this one. I sincerely apologize. Please continue to read and comment. ;u;

Gavin clutched at the back of the taller man’s neck, digging his nails into the skin there and pulling at the dark patch of cropped hair. He pulled the man to his level and looked into his blue (or were they green?) eyes; they were heavy and dark, so he almost couldn’t tell. 

The young detective dove back onto lips bitten and sucked red. He imagined his own were the same: plumped and rouge. He swiped the lips with just the tip of his tongue before taking the bottom lip between his teeth again.

They had been making out for a while now in the club tucked away in a corner booth, but he could still taste the hint of alcohol. Gavin was practically on top of him, making sure that the other man knew that he was in charge. The detective’s other hand fumbled with the belt buckle of the man below him. It had been too long since he had gotten any action, and he wasn’t about to waste any time. Besides, you never know when you’re going to get called in being an active drug and homicide detective.

Gavin won against the buckle, and the man’s pants loosened just enough for him to slip his hand inside. As Gavin could already tell, the taller man was fully enjoying himself. He was hard, his package practically filling up the detective’s hand—it almost made Gavin want to be a bottom. Almost.

He palmed the man a few more times before slipping his hand past the underwear. Gavin growled into his partner's neck before nipping him just once, quickly, but not hard enough to leave a permanent mark. They locked eyes again; blue and green.

”Even if this isn’t your first time, I can still make you come here in this booth with only my hand.” Gavin shot the cockiest grin at the man below him, who was a terrible mess.

He couldn’t even keep a steady rhythm while trying to buck his hips in time with Gavin’s strokes. Everyone knew what they were doing although a large black table covered them like a blanket behind the booth. They knew but didn’t care, so no one bothered them...Except for a familiar voice that Gavin wasn’t all too happy to hear tonight.

”Detective Reed, as your partner I must advise you to consider retiring for the night if you are going to be of any use for me tomorrow during tomorrow's investigation.” Nine’s clinical voice was somehow heard clearly by Gavin despite being in the loud club, and it irritated him. How was he already so in tune with this plastic prick? 

"I'll be taking your advice, Nines, and I'll be taking this one home with me." Gavin did his best to covertly slip his hand out of the man's pants and stood up as steadily as he could for being pissed ass drunk.

The stranger also stood up, eyes immediately darting to Nines' LED. The android looked around and realized he did not spot another android in the club—not even the service workers were androids. Nines quickly assessed that it was an all-human establishment. They were rare but still existed despite the rise in android rights. He felt a little disappointed in his partner; Nines really thought Gavin was getting over his closed-minded views.

"I thought you said you didn't associate with androids, Gavin?" The tall, model-built Stranger spoke up.

"I don't. I just have to with this douche because he's my partner." Nines’ LED whirled yellow to red as Gavin pointed his thumb at him when he faced the stranger.

"Didn't you hear him, droid? He's off duty you can go back to cyberlife." The dark-haired stranger put an arm around Gavin, who just drunkenly fell into the embrace.

Nines felt conflicted. His programming told him that there was no practical scenario that would result in Gavin leaving with him without causing some kind of trouble for himself and the establishment, but he didn't want to leave Gavin with this asshole even though his partner was being one himself. Nines went with logic over feelings and turned around, leaving his partner to his own vices. Nines was almost back to the car when his sensors picked up someone following quickly, but terribly unstable on their feet, behind him. It was Gavin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving with your toy boy?" Nines turned around to confront his drunken partner.

"Ouch, Nines. That was a good one though. And...uh..he kinda just started going off about androids and my dick got soft so decided to catch up to you before I had to find another way home." Gavin was waving his hand around as he delivered his excuse to his unamused android partner.

"But that sounds like something you'd definitely be interested in, Detective Reed." Nines' voice had a sharpness to it that made Gavin flinch. 

"Well yeah but there's a time and place just like when humans shit-talk each other. And hey, it's Gavin. For an android, you sure don't have a good memory."

"It's not the same. Your race is not going through a delicate time. Your people aren't being set on fire for simply wanting to exist. And, Detective Reed, my memory is excellent. I just don't feel comfortable referring to my work partner by his name especially when he feels obligated to be paired with me."

Gavin let out a sigh, wiping his face as he looked everywhere and anywhere but at his partner. He honestly didn't think that Nines would take that so personally, but if he was being honest, he wasn't really thinking of Nines when he said it anyway; he was thinking with his dick. And maybe he should have been more considered about his partner's feelings, but he was drunk ok?

"You're upset about that? I was wondering what your problem was. Dude, I just said that because I was trying to get laid. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't? Because I'm an android or because you don't find me attractive and assume that no one else does?" Nines snapped back quickly and Gavin was caught off-guard. He wasn't about to answer the second half of that question when he could barely remember what his middle name was or if he even had one.

"Nooo? I mean, I assumed y'all are capable of getting laid, but I didn't think it was something you androids actually get off to like humans do. I just figured it was a function made for humans to enjoy and wow I sound like a real creep."

"Yeah."

"Yeah androids enjoy sex or yeah I'm a creep?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this with my partner in a club parking lot at night if it does not benefit my work performance."

"I mean it could. Benefit your work performance that is. When you have a little fun the night before, work the next day is much easier. Trust me, Nines."

"How can I trust you when you have such a flip-floppy personality?"

"Nines, you can't burn me twice in one night. And that's not fair, you know I go to therapy. I'm trying ok?"

"I want an apology first, then I'll forgive you, Gavin."

"Fuck. OK fine, I'm sorry. Don't make me beg; I'm not that rehabilitated to be begging on my knees in front of an android yet."

"Fair enough, but perhaps one day." Nines gave a devilish grin that looked even darker in the poorly lit up parking area. Gavin's face blushed involuntarily; he blamed it on the alcohol.

It became awkwardly quiet between them. Nines, not knowing what to say in Gavin's silence, cleared his throat and rounded the car to get in the in the driver's side. Gavin sat in the passenger seat and rubbed his face—a failed attempt to sober himself up. Nines knew where to go so Gavin didn't have to give him directions, which made it harder for him to break the awkward silence.

"You know Nines, I could help you ya know? I mean...if you actually don't know. I know you have your robot friends to go to, but if you want a human perspective, I'm here for you...like a bro of course!" 

"What are you talking about, Gavin?" Nines could barely make sense of him thanks to the alcohol.

"Sex." Leave it to Gavin to beak the awkward silence only to create more awkward silence. Nines wouldn't take his eyes off the road now.

_Way to go you idiot_

They were in front of his apartment complex now. It was more modern and well kept than Nines' apartment complex. Gavin didn't know why he was making note of that right now. Maybe because he was feeling guilty, like he was having Nines drive him to his house so he can remind him of how much better off he was as a human detective? But, that's not what he was trying to do. Nines shut off the engine, which brought Gavin back to reality and out of his thoughts.

"I'll think about it, but I don't know how you would be of any help to me being a human." Gavin thought about it too. He wasn't ideally the right teacher for this subject.

"Well maybe you'll find yourself a nice human and you'll want to impress them."

"And what if they're a human female, how could you help me then?"

"I haven't always been exclusively gay, Nines. Humans go through a period of great big fucking denial, and during that time I tried to convince myself that I enjoyed eating girls out and squeezing breasts. But, I'd rather suck a dick and run my hand over a smooth, flat chest as it turns out. You'll figure it out too, and maybe you'll like both. That's a thing."

"I know that's a thing, Gavin. There are several gender and sexualities recorded as valid in my system."

"Ah right. That would be something important to know. Well, I guess I'll go inside now; thanks for the ride, Nines. Oh hey!" Gavin turned around after getting out of the car, using the door as support as he leaned in closer to the driver's seat.

"Yes, Gavin?"

"You can't call me flip-floppy when you yourself act uninterested in a person you're pissed at, and in the same conversation flash them that grin you do when you're being cheeky. It will send the wrong signals. That's my first tip when it comes to courting humans." Gavin slammed the door shut before he could hear a reply out of Nines, and not because he was angry, but because he was drunk and lost his footing. But, he was too drunk and too tired to explain. If he needed to, he would tomorrow when he was soberer.

Nines sat in the car a little while longer before driving off trying to figure out when and how his interactions with his partner would send off a 'wrong signal' as he had put it. Maybe he had to reevaluate the way he behaved with Gavin. He didn't realize that his actions made the detective uncomfortable; Nines just assumed it was the mere fact that he was an android.

 

_...when you yourself act uninterested in a person you're pissed at..._

 

Nines couldn't get that line out of his head for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how real detective stuff works so bear with me, please. lol  
> Also, this fic was just supposed to be short little drabble chapters, but I feel like they just keep getting longer. xD


	8. Bosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could we be something more?  
> All that I'm hoping for?  
> I know you want me,  
> But I've come close enough for now  
> Oh God, you haunt me.  
> I'm scared you'll leave me in the ground."  
> —Weight, Crywolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is all for this brotp. Such a sweet boy he is. 😌

“What does it mean to send the wrong signals to humans?” Nines approached the two detective's desks. Since he was waiting for his hungover partner this morning anyway, he thought he’d as well try to clear some of the confusion Gavin’s words caused last night.

“I believe it is when you are working together to complete a task secretly, like in baseball, you send them signals only the two of you understand, but instead you send the wrong ones.” Connor’s answer seemed plausible to Nines, but by the way Lt. Anderson was laughing in the background, he assumed it was not correct in this context.

“You are watching too much of the wrong TV, Connor. What you’re asking about Nines is whether or not you’re intentionally flirting with someone. Apparently, you’re giving off vibes that you like someone but it may not be the case as it seems. Like, unintentional flirting.” Lt. Anderson’s answer also seemed plausible, but which would be the correct answer to this scenario?

“So when you are uninterested in someone you can still be unintentionally flirting like when you are trying to charm answers out of suspects or witnesses? But how can you tell if you are being flirty versus just trying to be friendly with them?” Humans were complicated creatures to Nines.

”Well, I guess it all comes down to asking yourself if you like that person more than just a friend. If the answer is yes, then you're most likely flirting with them. If you don’t, then you're just sending the wrong signals and maybe should reassess how you behave around them—maybe not treat them like you would your suspects and witnesses, buddy. You do understand love right, Nines? Lt. Anderson cocked a brow as he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

”I understand the concept, yes, but I have no experience with love.”

”Ok, That's understandable. How about attraction? Is there anyone you find attractive? You don’t necessarily have to have feelings for someone you’re attracted too, but you can find them, how can I say this, pleasing to look at?” The twin android's LEDs spun yellow, Connor joining Nines in the activity as he thought about it himself who he found pleasing to look at.

“In that case, yes.” Nines answered assuringly. 

“You do!” Connor was the first one to speak up quickly. He sounded astonished like it was the best piece of gossip his teen heart had heard that week, “Who?”

”Gavin.” Hank nearly spit his coffee out and Connor had the biggest smile on his face and not a shit-eating grin either, but one that expressed how excited and happy he was at Nines' reveal.

”That asshole? And why do you look all happy about it, Connor?” Hank was shocked, but maybe more shocked at his partner's reaction. Connor didn't reply he just shrugged facing his palms to the sky still smiling.

”Yes. His muscle to fat ratio is ideal for my standards; his height as well. I like when he smiles, and his green eyes compliment his brunette hair. I also find the scar on his nose to be quite endearing.” Nines didn't notice how a small smile had begun to form on his face the more he talked about Gavin, but the two detectives listening did.

”Oh boy...” Hank muttered under his breath.

”What is it, Hank? This is good isn't it; they seem to be getting along well.” The ever-optimistic Connor looked over to his partner with concern written clearly on his face.

”It’s nothing...hopefully.” Was Hank's reply. Nines just looked at him confusingly trying to figure out if he had said something wrong. But, everything he said was true about the detective. Anyone with eyes would see how attractive his partner was. And speaking of the devil, he had just walked in.

”Hey, Reed!” Hank yelled across the room at Gavin, who noticed Nines standing over there with them. The young detective began walking towards his partner and the two jerk-offs as Nines had occasionally heard Gavin refer to them.

“What do you want?” He sounded grumpy, more so brought on by the hangover and not by being bothered by the two detectives.

”We were just having a chat and found out what Nines is attracted too. What about you, Reed? What are you into?” Connor’s smile reached ear to ear, but Nines’ warning signals flared in worry that his partner would accidentally out himself in front of two people he barely got along with.

”Oh yeah? Is it fucking roombas? And I don’t know...blondes I guess, curly hair...slim build. The norm. I don't really think about it.” Gavin shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but Nines picked up on it; the slight tremble, hesitancy in his voice, the quickened heart rate. It was a bigger deal than Gavin was letting on. Connor's LED was whirling between yellow and red and Nines wondered if he had picked up on Gavin's behavior as well. Regardless, Nines did his best to keep his LED blue to not draw any more attention from Connor.

”I think we should go, Detective Reed.” Nines put a hand on the grumpy detective's elbow and tugged lightly. Gavin didn't protest which was refreshing to Nines who was expecting a fight.

"Something is going on between those two; the nature of it, I'm not sure but there is definitely something up," Hank said as he watched the odd pair walk back to Gavin's desk.

"I agree, Hank.." Connor's LED was still whirling.

 

Nines had been waiting all day to try to talk to Gavin about his behavior earlier when they were discussing their types, but it was never a good time for him. Or maybe he was just afraid to piss off his partner, overstep his boundaries. After all, they had barely just established their friendship, and it was weak. So, he thought that he would wait till after Gavin had his coffee before he started prying into the man's personal business. But, one coffee quickly became three and they were off to investigate a lead.

So, Nines told himself when it was over and they were back in the car, he'd ask him then. But, they were already out of the car and at a diner getting Gavin a late lunch. He didn't want to disturb the detective during his lunch after a long day of chasing leads, so he decided to wait till he was finished. But, Gavin was already paying the bill and Nines still hadn't even attempted to bring it up. 

Excuse after excuse and they were already outside of Nines' apartment; Gavin had decided on taking him home this time after still feeling irrationally guilty about the android going to his nicer neighborhood. He could already tell there was something up with his partner when Nines lingered instead of getting out. 

"Yo, is something up, Nines?" Gavin didn't mean to sound as impatient as he did, but it was a long day. And, Nines just sat there his eyes on his lap not saying anything not even when he told him goodnight, which was uncharacteristic of him. So he already felt awkward without Nines behaving so oddly.

”Those traits were quite specific which suggests you have thought about it more than you admitted too, Gavin.” Nines sounded too clinical even to himself; he was going for a more friendly, concerned approach but he had botched it once again.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business, _Nines_. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't do your android detective thing on me every time." Gavin couldn't see the androids LED, so he wasn't sure if he came off too rude; it surprised him that he even cared that he did. 

"Is it the person you lost? I noticed you haven't been the same since the car accident during one of our investigations; you've been spacing more. Were you thinking about him? It would make sense if you said the first thing that came to mind." Nines looked at Gavin, who was looking straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I said to stop, Nines." Gavin gritted out.

"I just want to be here for you, Gavin, if you want to talk about it." Nines had taken a gamble and placed his hand tenderly on one of Gavin's. He softly massaged the man's knuckles trying to get him to loosen his grip—and it worked. Gavin didn't pull away; he let Nines caress the top of his hand long after the man released his grip. It was now the weight of Nines' hand that kept Gavin's hand on the steering wheel.

"His name was Bosie." Nines heard the tremble in Gavin's voice as he said the man's name.

"A nice name," Nines spoke quietly trying not to disturb Gavin's sensitive train of thought.

"It was only a nickname. I used to visit my aunt in the summer and that's what the small town called him. It was because he liked to read poetry and dressed like he always had somewhere fancy to go to. To be honest, aside from his looks he wasn't my type when it came to personality or style; he was way too loud and old-fashioned. But, he had the prettiest red lips and as you already know, blonde curly hair. He kept it cropped short but it always managed to wave wildly when he moved or if the wind picked it up. I also never liked freckles until I met him; he had a smatter of freckles under his eyes and on his shoulders. I loved them." Gavin paused.

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and he could hear Bosie giggling in his ear, he felt the warmth of the late summer night's air, he could smell his floral shampoo mixed with the alcohol coming from the teen's breath. He felt Bosie's lips teasing at his cheek and earlobe, remembered what it felt like when he smiled into those bright blue eyes. He remembered the comfort of the young southerner curled into him as they barreled down the quiet country road: young, drunk, and in love. Gavin gasped, shooting his eyes open as if the memory of the last time he was truly happy hurt him more than it comforted him. Knowing that he had been quiet for too long, he tried to say something to Nines but the words wouldn't come out.

He closed his eyes again and he could hear the crash all over again, feel what it was like to roll in the truck. He saw himself as a teen crawling out of the wreckage through the hole in the windshield that Bosie's ejected body created. He felt the pounding in his chest from the adrenaline and heard the ringing in his ears. He felt the tears that were hot on his cheeks when he saw only enough of Bosie to see the pool of blood he laid in. Gavin opened his eyes and put his free hand to his face and realized he was also crying now. He chanced a glance at Nines, who watched him patiently as he wiped his face with his free hand.

"There was an accident. We were coming back from the border because Bosie's town was a dry county, so we had gone to go get some booze from another town over. We were drunk; it was a bad idea to drive, but both his parents and my aunt were already suspicious of our relationship, so we didn't want to end up somewhere overnight and be accused of 'fornication', although we had already been having sex since my second trip down there. Bosie was my first everything when it came to men: first kiss, first fuck, first love. He said he waited for me every summer, and I believe him. But, I failed him, Nines." Gavin paused to catch his breath and to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"When he needed me I left him behind cold, dying, and alone because I wasn't as strong as him. I fled the scene, and I wondered all the way back to my aunt's farm. It took me all night, and she was waiting for me at the kitchen table the next morning. I was beat up but she refused to take me to the hospital after I told her I had been with Bosie. But, she didn't care about my wellbeing, she wasn't protecting me; she was ashamed of me. She told me if my injuries take me then it was God's will that my sins be punished accordingly. I never went back; Bosie was my only reason for going. And, because Bosie had flown out of the driver's side of the windshield, no one ever questioned if he was with anyone else. Personally, I don't think they even tried hard; they just assumed based off his lifestyle that he was coming back from a party alone."

"I'm sorry, Gavin. But, please don't blame yourself anymore; you were young and drunk and in shock; you didn’t fail him.” Gavin made eye contact with him now. Nines didn't like what he saw, and it made him feel confused because he enjoyed looking at his partner's face. 

And, he was made more confused when Gavin raised his fingers that were trapped underneath Nines' own to haphazardly lace their fingers together, his thumb caressing the side of Nines' hand cautiously as if to comfort him. But, he didn't need comforting. The android screwed his brows together and caught sight of his LED whirling from yellow to red in a reflection in the windshield as he was trying to figure out why his partner would think that he'd need comforting. It was definitely Gavin who needed it the most after telling him something so painful. Gavin slipped his hand away then and looked out of the window on his side.

"You should go inside, Nines. I'm tired." Gavin sounded emotionally distant compared to how close they were only moments alone.

"Ok. Good night, Gavin, drive safely." Nines instantly regretted it when he said that last part. He didn't want Gavin to assume in any way that he was judging him for driving recklessly in the past. And, maybe he was just thinking way too much into it because really all he wanted was his partner to get home safely.

Nines exited the car, making a note to shut the door gently as to not startle the detective in his fragile state. And that's when the android realized what that feeling was earlier—he didn't like seeing Gavin so small and broken. He was always firey and confident and seeing him tonight so vulnerable and in a weak state made Nines upset. That wasn't the Gavin he knew. But, maybe that was who Gavin really was and Nines didn't know him as well as he thought? 

Nines didn't look back to watch Gavin drive off; he just continued up the stairs to his apartment ready to retire for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's that.
> 
> Also maybe spoiler?: Connors LED was whirling when Gavin described his type because he was hoping it’d be Nines. He didn’t pick up on Gavin’s mannnerisms at all. xD


	9. Group Therapy Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes to therapy to talk about his feelings. Gavin hates talking about his feelings.

"Welcome back, Gavin! Have there been any improvements since we last saw you?" Josh sounded excited when Gavin took a seat in one of the chairs that made up the circle.

Gavin wasn't a fan of admitting things out loud especially when he knew he was wrong or whatever. But, yes, he did sort of neglect his therapy sessions after his outburst the first day he attended. He had a quick phone session with his private therapist, who then convinced him to go back to the group meetings because it would 'help him sort out his feelings more clearly'...whatever that meant. There were no feelings, he was just vulnerable that night and Nines just happened to be the one giving him the attention he could have easily gotten from a stranger.

_...but it's not the same_

And, there was that pesky voice again trying to trip him up, make him believe that what he was seeking and what he was getting from Nines that night was deeper, more special than the one-night stands and club hookups.

"Yeah, sort of. I have this partner and...well he's an android. We get along pretty well I think..." Gavin tried to finish the sentence there because he wasn't really sure what to say about his and Nines' relationship. They were effective partners, yes. Friends? Sure, but Gavin still wasn't the greatest friend (to anyone really). 

_...you like him_

"Fuck off!" Gavin realized he had said that out loud and the whole group was looking at him now: humans and androids.

"Excuse me?" Josh replied confused, not offended at Gavin's sudden outburst.

The detective's cheeks were burning red. He was already embarrassed about talking about his android partner to a group of people who may or may not still hate androids and he didn't want any flack from them after the session ended. But, he had to remind himself that everyone attending was here willingly and maybe would be a little more openminded than he was when he first began treatment.

"Sorry, it's just lately...well you see...Nines is...I may—fuck it. Lately, I've been having some conflicting feelings about my partner. There, I said it." Gavin sunk in his seat, crossed his arms and looked at his lap.

"Oh? And, can you describe those feelings to the class?" Josh had the slightest smirk on his face although he tried to remain as professional as possible. 

Gavin's face burned hotter and he was sure the whole place could see how embarrassed he was. He thought that he'd just have to admit his feelings but not actually confront them fully and describe to a group of strangers how on occasion his partner makes him feel butterflies like he's some damn teen. He was a grown man with a no-strings-attached philosophy. Gavin didn't do feelings.

"And, how is that any of your guys' business?" The detective said defensively.

"It's not, but maybe you'll understand your feelings better if you say them out loud." Josh had a point and Gavin couldn't argue with that.

"Fine. I think I'm slowly coming to depend on him...as more than a partner. _Jesus Christ_." Gavin whined the last bit out. He really did not want to go down this road right now with anyone in this room.

”And, just to get this clear, I don’t have any feelings for him! I mean h-how could I...ya know? Being an android and all...makes no sense when he doesn’t even understand feelings. He’s just nice to look at, and he acts like he genuinely cares...” Gavin was waving his hands around as if it would help him get his point across better.

”Maybe because he does? It is not that we androids don’t have feelings, we just have to figure them out as humans do but the difference being we don't get to learn as we go from infancy to adulthood. Imagine being born the age you are now and having all this knowledge supplied to you but no years of life experience to apply it too. That’s how androids are. Yes, some of us are better at understanding everything it is to be human but some are slower. Just as humans, androids are all unique in personality, comprehension, the things we enjoy, and the people we love.”

Love? Forgive Gavin if you couldn't persuade him into believing that androids could ever love humans. He saw the reports, saw the violence firsthand that androids committed against humans. And while some may have deserved it (like himself) this was violence against innocent civilians too: hate crimes.  And, maybe he was being a hypocrite because humans have always been violent too, but it's different when you're trying to prove a point to humanity that you aren't a threat. And, maybe they existed, but he had never seen a robot love a human. Well, maybe except for Connor, but honestly he had no idea what was going on there. And, he definitely has never seen a mutual android/human couple. If there was any that existed, they damn sure were stealthy about it.

"If you're trying to convince me to have feelings for an android, then you're wasting your time." Gavin wasn't about to be brainwashed by some android and be one of those sick fucks down at Eden, who took advantage of robots because they couldn’t get laid by the real thing or be killed in his sleep when they decide to have another revolution.

"No. I'm trying to convince you that you may possibly have feelings for your partner; I'm here to help you out of that denial."

"Hey, this group meeting isn't supposed to be all about me! There's a whole lot of us in here, so back the fuck off, yeah?" Josh didn't push him anymore after that, and surprisingly, Gavin sat through the rest of the therapy session. He really wanted this to work, and he knew that he couldn't just storm out everytime the plastic prick started in on him. 

Several people had their turn to say their story. Some were like him: people who had nothing to do with robots. Some were ex-sex addicts addicted to sleeping exclusively with androids, and he tried not to judge, after all, the way he treated Connor in the past was just as sickening. Tormenting and threatening the poor guys' life every chance he got, he was surprised that Connor hadn't taken him out, much less, actively try to be his friend. But, he figured that was just the kind of person Connor was; a real genuine, nice guy.

 _...a real genuine, nice guy._ Maybe Josh was right, maybe Nines was too.

But, then he remembered last night after he had tried to hold Nines' hand when he had tested the waters, and against his better judgment, smoothed his thumb over the surface he could reach. He remembered how nice it felt, and how he wanted to kiss Nines badly (and probably would have to), but the way his partner looked back at him, sneering like he was disgusted with his LED whirling wildly, Gavin lost all nerve and retreated. He'd been rejected even without Nines telling him. Why did he feel so upset right now like he was going to angry cry in front of all these strangers?

"Gavin, are you ok?" Of course, Josh would be the first to notice and say something. Fucking androids.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gavin lied as he tried to will the tingling in his nose away that threatened to aggravate his tear ducts. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! I know this chapter was short, but I have something special planned for the next chapter that I was going ton include in this one. But, a last minute change was made, so I hope this is ok for now! Also there’s a SPOILER below this message so stop reading if you don’t want it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ——SPOILER——
> 
> “I can’t teach you to love me—or anyone, Nines. It’s something you just know to do. The only thing I can teach you is how to be there for me sexually, and I don't even know if thats what I want anymore.”


	10. I Can Be Enough [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I'll envelop you when all is said and done  
> I will know you, I will feel your every touch  
> And in the wild, I can hear your gentle call  
> I could know you, I could show you I'm enough"
> 
> \- Crywolf, Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this extra long update as an apology to my extra long absence! also enjoy Nines’ pov because that’s what you're getting folks! 
> 
> Also trigger warning: Gavin uses some derogatory words.

 

_Two weeks later..._

Nines didn't understand humans. Well better than most androids, but he especially didn't understand this human in particular. He thought that he and Gavin had been making significant progress in their relationship both professionally and outside of work. But, his partner made him feel like otherwise with his strange human behavior. He thought about the night Gavin told him everything about Bosie and the accident. 

The android touched the places on his hand where Gavin's fingers once laced them together; it was so gently that his human skin didn't recede where his partner touched him. Gavin himself had been so gentle that night. His eyes had softened, a sadness peaked behind them, lips trembled, minusculely, but an android like himself would have been able to detect whereas a human would have not.

At that moment, Nines remembered working hard to sift through all the possible reasons why Gavin would be comforting him. He understood that the caress of fingers meant affection, after all, he had initiated the skin contact with him. Nines knew that affection was used to comfort someone. He understood that it was ok for friends to comfort one another. So, why was it that Gavin seemed offended when he was trying to figure out why his partner would be comforting him when there was no reason for it? 

Gavin must have seen his LED and known that he was processing information, so why did he pull away so quickly? He liked it, but he was confused. Gavin should have understood right? He didn't want him to pull away, but Gavin was so hot and cold usually that Nines didn't want to make things worse when Gavin was in a bad state: Fragile. Nines remembered when they made eye contact in the car.

That firey, arrogant look that he had grown accustomed to seeing every day...no...grown to look forward to seeing every day was gone. In its wake was something broken. Nines was asked to leave, and nothing was the same between them after. An emotional distance separated them; Nines could feel it every time he tried to get close with Gavin. So, he did as Gavin wished, kept his distance at work and outside. Like now as he had watched his partner enter a seedy club and leave with another stranger. Humans called this stalking, but Nines saw it as surveillance. 

He didn't trust the men Gavin picked up every night—like the one seen with him now. They were always the same; men much taller than Gavin and someone who could match him in a fight or even beat him. Gavin's destructive tendencies made Nines nervous, so he started watching over his partner. But, he never interrupted them no matter how much he wanted to give into the human trait of violence when he saw any of the strangers disrespecting Gavin. He had made an oath never to strike a human if it's not official business.

Gavin slipped into the alley now with his new stranger for what Nines was sure was to engage in carnal pleasures—Gavin called them quickies. Nines exited the car when the two men disappeared into the alley too far for him to pick up audio. He did his best to blend in and only get as close as he needed to pick up his partner's vitals; he had changed his mind about the audio when a sound escaped Gavin's mouth. Something strange happened to his thirium pump like something was restricting its flow. It made him feel uneasy.

Surprisingly, the same happened when Gavin's vitals spiked. The same restricting feeling that he could only describe as someone clutching his thirium pump just before ripping it out. It had happened to him once. By Connor, who thought it was a good exercise since it had happened to his predecessor once before. It was a feeling Nines would never forget. And, there was no mistaking the ghostly fingers he could feel around his core right now. He was almost half-tempted to walk away when something in Gavin's vitals seemed wrong. It was a seismic spike, like a surge of adrenaline, and then it was faint.

Nines hurried in the direction of the alley. It was too dark for humans, but Nines could make out the large man holding Gavin's uncharacteristically limp body. He rushed over to his partner, not worrying about stealth, his LED whirling as he got closer to the scum who turned around to see who was coming. 

"Gavin!" Nines shouted as he grabbed his partner, "Let go of him." The android used one hand to grab at his unconscious partner, and the other to rip the stranger away. He was reluctant, and it angered Nines.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man spat.

"I am his partner." Nines replied as he scooped the rest of Gavin into his arms when the stranger let go.

"Hey man, I had no idea he had a partner especially a droid freak like you otherwise I'd have told him to get lost. Disgusting fucks.."  _Of course, you wouldn't because Gavin never lets strangers know his line of work._ Nines thought as he looked at the man holding his hands up in surrender.

He looked Gavin over as he kneeled to the ground. He was groaning which meant that he was waking up, but he had a nasty bump forming just to the side of his nose. It was already bruising and bleeding from where the skin split on impact. Nines gently wiped the fallen strands of hair from Gavin's face when he saw that his partner's eyes started to flutter open.

The stranger began to slowly back away, whether to escape punishment or to give them privacy he didn't know, but it angered Nines the more he thought about the piece of shit walking away after degrading his partner, taking advantage and assaulting him. Nines propped Gavin against the brick building and turned to look at the stranger. He stood slowly, knowing his LED was whirling red from the way it lit up the dark alley. The stranger began to back up more quickly as Nines approached him. 

"You humans are all the same: Entitled. Wreckless. Degenerate." Nines' voice was deep, laden with malice. The man went to speak, but Nines didn't want to hear him anymore.

He didn't want to hear anything from him; not his breathing nor his rapid vitals that Nines was picking up. He felt like everything was red like his optics were damage, but he was not hit. Nines' hands reached out and found their way around the stranger's neck, coiled tightly like snakes until his human skin receded, exposing his cold metal shell, but he could not register anything. Not the commands that told his body to raise his arms or the feeling of the man's flesh heating up from his spike in adrenaline; even the man's vitals became a ringing sound in Nines' ears. It was like a system malfunction.

The man in his grip slowly began to stop fighting, each grab at Nines became weaker, and then it was back like a sudden rush. The weakening pulse of the man came back loudly in Nines’ ears. He could feel the hot flesh of the man in his grasp and familiar hands beating at his back.  _Gavin_. Nines let go of the man and spun around towards his partner. 

"Nines, what the fuck you almost killed him? You know what they would do to you right?" Gavin winced in pain in front of him, clutching onto the android as if he still had not regained his bearings.

Nines gripped his partner, but for whose sake he didn’t know. His eyes screwed shut so that he couldn’t see the disappointment in Gavin’s eyes; he was, in that moment, the machine Gavin dispised so much.

”Hey, are you hearing me, Nines? I said let's get the fuck out of here. My heads killing me get me home will ya?” 

Nines let himself be pulled by Gavin until the other man eventually let go. He realized Gavin was waiting for him to lead since he didn’t know where Nines had left the car. He wondered why Gavin didn’t walk to his vehicle.

”I’ll get it tomorrow. I'm still a little drunk, and my head is killing me,” Gavin spoke up, and Nines wondered (again) if he was becoming easily read by his partner. 

He held the door open for Gavin and shut it quietly to best not disturb his throbbing headache. The car ride was silent. Nines was almost certain Gavin would ask him about the alley incident at the least, but his partner said nothing.

Gavin didn’t even look in his direction; it made him nervous. Nines wasn’t sure what to do when they pulled up to Gavin’s residence. His LED was whirling uncontrollably the longer the detective avoided the conversation.

”Will you stop that? It’s hurting my head.” Gavin broke the silence, and Nines raised his hand to cover the blinking light.

”I’m sorry...it can’t be helped sometimes,” Nines said meekly, and Gavin scoffed.

”Yeah..just when it comes to me apparently. Look. Nines, do you have a problem with me? Does me being a faggot offend you? Do you not agree with my lifestyle? 'Cause you can fuck off.” Nines was confused.

He couldn’t recall any reason why Gavin would think that Nines would judge him for being gay. He thought he had made it clear to his partner that Nines did not care what one’s gender preference was. But, the same couldn’t be said about his recent behaviors. Nines knew it wasn’t his place, but he worried for Gavin.

”Only the latter,” Nines said firmly, jaw tight as he turned and looked at his partner.

”Well, it’s none of your fucking business.” Gavin’s voice was quiet like he was ashamed or hurt or both by Nines’ admission. The android wasn’t sure, and he instantly regretted it.

”I mean that I'm only afraid for your safety. If you weren't so reckless..” Nines tried to rectify.

”Is that why you were there..have you been following me?” Nines nodded his head in response.

”Tch...for fuck's sake, Nines. Why don’t you fuck me instead if you’re so damned worried instead of being a creeper?” Gavin crossed his arms defensively as he looked straight ahead.

”Why not me?” Nines’ words were soft, quiet—sincere. He was not baiting Gavin. He knew that Gavin’s question wasn’t intended for an answer especially not the one he gave him. But, he wanted to know why not him? He had asked Gavin before, but the man only answered half of his question.

Gavin seemed frozen, cheeks just as red as Nines remembered them when he had asked Gavin if the man thought nobody else found him attractive just because his partner did not. To which, the detective left unanswered as if he was avoiding the subject of Nines' appearance. 

”Nines, you don’t know anything about loving and fucking a human man.” Gavin let out an exasperated sigh much like when a father doesn't want to explain to their child, and just wants them to take their words as facts.

”So...teach me then.” And Nines was the eager child.

“I can’t teach you to love me—or anyone, Nines. It’s something you just know to do. The only thing I can teach you is how to be there for me sexually, and I don't even know if that's what I want anymore.” _Anymore?_ Had Gavin thought about him on a deeper, physical level before that went beyond professional relations?

“I may not know how or if I will ever know how to love like a human, but I understand when I want to protect something... it is in my programming after all. I won’t hurt you, Gavin. And, as for intimacy, you said you would teach me to be with a human remember?” Nines was now using Gavin's own words against him.

”I did _not_ mean I’d fuck you when I said that, Nines.” There he went being the flustered Gavin that Nines remembered, “I meant directing you to some proper research material and telling you about my own experiences. Jesus fuck, Nines.”

Nines ignored Gavin and decided to test his limits as he leaned more towards the passenger side and placed his hand on Gavin’s knee. The man flinched, and he felt guilty considering what he had just gone through. But, his partner relaxed and almost seemed to react positively to the touch, so he didn't back away.

”Are you saying that you never had inappropriate thoughts about me, detective?” Nines teased, voice dipping low and dangerously close to Gavin's ear. The detective whined.

”Once.” Gavin admitted and Nines’ programming sputtered causing him to grip the flesh of Gavin's leg tightly, “in the shower...Your voice..I could hear it just like this as I came.” _So, that's what Gavin meant by 'anymore'_. Nines was picking up on the gradual crescendo of Gavin’s racing heart now. It pleased him more than he understood why.

The man was nervous but excited too. Nines realized he had a chance to secure Gavin, to make sure he wouldn’t turn to any more destructive partners, and maybe that's why he was so pleased.

"I could be enough, Gavin. If you would let me," Nines' voice was just a whisper now blowing hot air into his partner's ear. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Gavin tried to come off more in control, but he ended up just sounding more desperate. 

"I can assure you that I am efficiently equipped to get  _any_ job done," His partner was still frozen in his seat, staring intently at the windshield, chest heaving. Nines knew it was because Gavin hadn't made up his mind yet, so the man was stalling, hoping that his android partner wouldn't pick up on just how much his body was complying even if his brain wasn't.

"Then this doesn't bother you," Gavin pressed his head into the back of the seat and turned to look at Nines. His pupils were blown, lips parted, but Nines could see confliction, insecurity somewhere in that haze of lust, "being with a man...me?" His partner seemed to have a way of making him feel confused. His LED whirled as he tried to understand the reasoning behind Gavin's words.

"You're doing it again," Gavin raised a finger to press against the illuminated circle. "You did this the night I tried to hold your hand to. You didn't like it," And now it all made sense to Nines; Gavin had been confusing him processing data for distaste.

"It is not that at all, Gavin. I was confused because I did not understand why you would be comforting me."

"I wasn't comforting you, idiot. I was flirting." Gavin gave Nines just enough time to process that before he lurched forward and kissed the android square on the lips. Nines could see that his LED was whirling again from yellow to red before settling on a wild blue. He saw Gavin's eyes peek open to look at the LED as if he was still self-conscious.

Gavin parted his lips; Nines understood that humans enjoyed the entangling of limbs and tongue, so he opened his mouth as well, darting his tongue out experimentally to see if his partner would react. And he did. Gavin's hand that cupped his LED moved to grip the back of his neck, weaving his fingers into the short hairs at his nape and tugging him closer.

Nines, as if on instinct or programming, slipped his hand up Gavin's thigh to palm at the bulge already growing in his partner's jeans. His free hand came to rest on the human's waist. It came to him, so naturally, that Nines wondered if it was like this for humans to or if this was a perk of his programming. He wanted it to be human nature for reason's why he didn't stop to question because right now his objective was to take care of the detective. Gavin twisted in his seat in an effort to press himself more into Nines' hand, which gave Nines more room to snake his other hand around the man's waist, pulling him closer with equal force.

"You don't have to be gentle with me, Nines. I know you've got more power than that. I keep thinking about the way you handled that asshole at the club; it makes me harder thinking about your long fingers taking me like that," Gavin grabbed the hand from his crotch and brought it to his face. Slowly he dragged Nines slender fingers down his face before taking the first two into his mouth. 

Gavin swirled his tongue around them, teasing the digits with the tip of his tongue as he guided them out of his mouth and around his throat. Nines understood erotic asphyxiation, but he had never had the chance to test his limits. Being unpracticed, he could hurt Gavin maybe even kill him. He remembered how easy it was for himself to lose control. What if he liked it? What if he took it too far and hurt the man he promised to protect? 

"Nines," His name leaving Gavin's lips made his thirium pump surge, and he was hit with a rush he only felt once before when he thought Gavin's life was in danger from the speeding car, "I trust you. Fuck me up, please? Make me come." Nines let go of Gavin all together, which thoroughly confused the human, but it was only for a moment. The android touched the command screen, and the divider separating them disappeared into the vehicle allowing for their chairs to spin to face each other. Gavin still looked confused but ready for whatever Nines had planned.

"Shall I top or you?" Nines asked seriously.

"Fuck I don't know, Nines. People don't usually ask that it just happens." Gavin awkwardly ran a hand through his messy hair. Nines could sense the temperature rising on the surface of his skin. He let out a soft chuckle and took one of Gavin's hands in his own, gently tugging the man onto his lap. Gavin straddled him, and it felt natural for Nines to rest his hands on his partner's lower back. Even more natural for him to slip his fingers passed the waistband to feel the soft flesh underneath, which Nines could feel Gavin tense momentarily from the touch.

"Then is it more appropriate to ask what it is that you want from me tonight?" 

"I already said make me come." Gavin was an impatient man.

"But, you did not say how?"

"Whatever the fuck you're comfortable with, Nines. Just do something before I get out of this car."

"As you wish," Nines took one of his hands, and roughly by the back of his neck, pulled Gavin down into a bruising kiss, nipping the man's lower lip before letting him go. "You want me to be rough and not hold back; I hope you don't regret it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is scared of real affection for reasons. As one of my professors used to say, he is swimming in a river in Egypt (in da nile).  
> Also sorry for the cliffhanger, but the word count is at 3,177, and I have irl work to be done. :3 
> 
> Nines is using degenerate as an adjective; "having lost the physical, mental, or moral qualities considered normal and desirable; showing evidence of decline." He is making a point that humans have reached a peak of innovation and morals and now they are declining, they are just a shadow of the great species they once were. They are made up of lowlives and fools basically. Nothing is noble about them. Nines is pro Gavin mainly you'll find out more about that later. :3


	11. I’ve Known This Dream For A Long Time [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booze has always gotten Gavin into trouble, but Gavin never learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this thank you! I will be back to regularly updating now that this semester has concluded.
> 
> As always I’m inspired by something and Windswept by Crywolf inspired the title (they’re lyrics)

His shirt had come off some time because he looked down to see Nines' perfect lips wrapped around his overly sensitive nipple. He didn't remember them being so sensitive before, but the combination of sucking and biting made him squirm in Nines' grasp.

The android still held him firmly around his waist, but the hand that was on his neck earlier moved to wrap itself around their cocks. Those slender fingers squeezed perfectly around both of them, so perfectly that Gavin forgot about the disappointment of Nines' lips not being around his dick. And his rhythm...Gavin had never been with a partner with this much control before.

Nines wasn't sloppy, he held a steady, lovely painful pace that had Gavin reeling at the edge of his orgasm, but never quite enough to make him come. Gavin found it almost disturbing that it didn't bother him. He had always been impatient with his past partners, but the man found himself wanting it to drag out, to last throughout the night. He didn't want Nines to let him go, and it scared him that he was afraid to come because doing so might lead to Nines politely cleaning him up (as he imagined the neat-freak would do) and send him home.

He didn't want to go home. Not in this moment. Not the Gavin he was now. The Gavin he was now wanted to feel the revving pulse of Nines' thirium pump as the android worked filthily to please the two. He wanted to see Nines come over and over again.

He remembers just how minutes ago when Nines looked at him, his face completely debauched, his LED whirling out of control, but Gavin could only see the steely gray eyes that held him firmly. He remembers the moan of pleasure that left the androids sinful lips, the tears that rolled down Nines' cheeks when he had his first orgasm that night. Gavin swore he had a religious experience in that moment. The sight alone could have made him lose it right there and then, but Gavin wanted to see it again.

It was becoming painful, but Nines' came again but not before releasing Gavin's waist and masterfully pressing his fingers around the points on Gavin's throat that cut off just enough oxygen to make the heat pool even hotter in his middle. The second tremor Nines' gave (spilling the rest of whatever it was that he ejaculated) sent Gavin over the edge.

He could no longer hold out and he spilled his seed all over his partner's hand.

Gavin's eyes shot open. All of his senses came back to him violently. The dry mouth, the headache caused by his hangover, the feel of his sheets on his bare skin, the heaviness of his tired muscles. He was dreaming or at least remembering? Being still foggy from sleep, he wasn't sure how much of that dream was accurate. Had he really been that intimate with Nines? Had he really felt the things he described in his thoughts?

He was definitely experiencing an identity crisis because there was no way he, Gavin Reed, would hold out for some damned plastic prick. Nines was a hit-it-and-quit-it. A convenient fuck. Nothing more. Anything he thought he felt was definitely the result of loneliness and booz and not genuine feelings. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember the night before more clearly.

_Nines was staring at him with that same look he had when he orgasmed for the first time. Eyes glistening, lips parted. Gavin pressed his forehead to the android's as he tried to catch his breath._

_"I was worried.." Nines' voice was soft in the quietness of the night (well as quiet as downtown Detroit could be)._

_"About what?" Gavin sounded more out of breath than he wanted to._

_"I only managed to make you orgasm once tonight, but I was shameful and released myself several times. I failed in my duties to focus on your needs. I was carried away in my own pleasure that I neglected you, detective." Nines looked guilty._

_"Hey, no, Nines. It wasn't you, dude. I'm just more experienced, so I can hold out longer." Gavin peaked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of Nines' tense lips. Somehow that did not make the android happy._

He couldn't remember the rest of that night after that point. Maybe he had fallen asleep? He had overexerted himself that night, that day, well that whole week actually. Still, it bothered him that he couldn't remember the rest of the night with Nines. He wanted to know just how much he had fucked up, and how much he was going to have to fix today.

Gavin went to get out of bed, but then he realized that the heaviness he felt upon waking wasn't just his tired muscles. There was a heavy arm wrapped in black clutching his middle. His cheeks burned like fire and his pulse jumped when it registered in his brain that Nines had stayed the night. No one ever stays the night with Gavin Reed. Ever. 

But, here he was his android partner. Those beautiful hands that resembled patiently sculpted marble complemented by the black fabric he always preferred could belong to no other. Gavin forced himself to breath evenly as he screamed internally and closed his eyes to go back to sleep; he did not feel like dealing with this right now. 

Gavin awoke again this time more aware and ready to tackle the problem between his sheets, but when he twisted around, the space that was once occupied by his menace of a partner was empty. 

Gavin was surprised to find how disappointed he was as his fingers touched down on the cold space and his stomach twisted in knots from the contact...or maybe the alcohol. He wasn’t sure anymore.


End file.
